


【金伊斯塔】红玫瑰·续

by gilGIL1998



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilGIL1998/pseuds/gilGIL1998
Kudos: 8





	【金伊斯塔】红玫瑰·续

*ooc  
*R18  
*依旧是爽文 看不下去了请及时退出 先行抱歉  
*不许再说我发毒糖果哼！（叉腰）

金发的青年睡着了。  
前阵子新购置的躺椅舒适柔软，散发着光泽的木漆扶手连接处上雕花奢华又繁杂，高调地彰显着某人微妙的品味。  
不过他此时躺在里边的模样倒是毫无违和感，毕竟他的形貌也是一等一的昳丽。修长结实的四肢，放松的肩膀轮廓优美，线条利落分明的躯干被柔软宽松的白色衣衫包裹着。微微起伏的胸膛上一颗吊坠轻轻滑动，卡在了纽扣之间。  
在一旁的魔女轻手轻脚走过去凑近看他。  
他凌厉透亮的眼此时安静地闭合着，只留下纤长的金色睫羽和舒展的眉。  
那副恬静而美好的模样，她一晃眼似乎又看见了小时候依偎在自己身边午睡的小男孩。  
可惜今日一直在下雨，要不然午后阳光照进来，这般景象会更赏心悦目些。  
她忍不住蹲下来坐到他身边，抬起下巴搁在扶手上，静静地听他清浅的呼吸。  
“还没看够吗？”  
头顶上传来男人低笑的声音，他依旧闭着眼睛，只不过嘴角张扬地弯起了一个微讽又愉悦的弧度。  
“无聊……多大的人了，还装睡？”伊什塔尔脸皮薄，当下迅速站起身，红着脸嗔道，背过身不去看他。  
“反正再怎么样也没你年纪大就是了。”  
她听见衣物窸窸窣窣的声音，知道他离开了躺椅，慢慢向自己这边靠近过来。  
“哼，我看你就是睡着了没敢承认吧。肯定是昨天把你累坏了，下次就别逞强了。”伊什塔尔不怀好意地转过头给了他一个挑衅般的眼神。  
“真敢说啊——是想要现在就试试吗？”吉尔伽美什眯缝起他的那双赤眸。  
“试什么？”她仿佛明知故问，明亮的眼睛盯着他。  
“你说呢？”  
“我说？我说的是你昨天帮我一起种玫瑰花累坏了呀——”她憋住了嘴角的笑，双眼却笑意盈盈，幸灾乐祸地看被堵了话茬的他懊恼地皱了皱眉。  
“你这女人……”他不满地伸手把她拉到怀里，低头蹭着她柔软的唇瓣，温柔地交换了一个吻。  
“你说，那些玫瑰要过多久才会发芽呀？”两人额头相贴，魔女轻轻问。  
“很快就会发芽。”  
“很快是多久？”  
“很快就是很快。”他的语气不由分说，双手却伸到她背后解她的衣裳。  
伊什塔尔红着脸敲了他一记：“流氓……我还有事要忙呢，等会儿再说。”  
“有什么要紧事？”  
“我得去喂猫呀。现在可不止你一个人要吃饭了。”魔女重新绑好腰后的缎带，走到壁橱那儿刚掏出玻璃罐，家里四五只懒洋洋的毛球便喵喵叫着凑了过来，毫不在乎金发青年具有莫名威慑力的眼神。  
“这只你不觉得很像你嘛？除了它的眼睛不是红色的——”魔女温柔地把那只毛色亮丽金黄的猫咪抱在怀里，眼神堪称慈爱，“一开始的时候脾气臭得不行，现在反而是最粘人的那个。”  
“谁脾气臭了？我对你可是很客观的。”青年像个幼稚的孩子一般反驳道，抱臂站在一边，故作出一副满脸冷漠的模样。  
“哈哈，你这是承认你跟它很像了？”  
“……”  
可恶，摸那只猫摸了那么久，就不能来摸摸他的头吗？  
“啊啦，感觉闻到了一点点酸味呢。”伊什塔尔看着他沉默的模样笑出了声。  
她走过去把手里的猫咪径直放到一脸不情愿的金发青年怀里，随后踮脚摸了摸他的脑袋。  
唔——头发软软的，很好摸呢。  
“喵”  
猫猫倏地跳到地上，在主人脚边绕了两圈，似是不满忽然被冷漠地抛下了。  
不过这也是没办法的事：怀里抱住了魔女，就没法再容纳下猫猫了嘛。  
“既然喂完它们了，接下来该喂我了吧？”

“宴会？”  
伊什塔尔瞪大了眼睛，满脸透露出期待的目光看着桌子另一边的梅林。  
“没错——就在下个月。怎么样，你们有兴趣来吗？”他微笑着举起茶杯喝了一口。  
“真是没想到，你居然在人类社会原来混得这么好。我还以为你的客户都是恶魔呢。”吉尔伽美什挑了挑眉，推了推杯子示意那漂浮的茶壶给自己续上，“不过想来也是应该的，人类的钱自然比恶魔的更好赚。”  
“精明的人类就不一样了——比如说你。”虹发的恶魔笑眯眯地看着他。  
“你这家伙……不会做了什么对不起我的事情吧？”他一向敏锐。  
“啊呀~没什么大事，不过就是以你是座上宾的名义发出的邀请函罢了——”梅林笑得欠揍，“先斩后奏了，不过你应该不会在意吧，毕竟早晚是要参加的嘛~要是和宾客有生意做成我会抽出给你的份额。”  
“哼，”金发青年无甚神情变化，傲慢地哼笑一声，“省省吧，那点收入与我不过是零头。”  
“说来也是……而且现在你在这国家可是小有名气的人物，想要结识你的大有人在。”说到这梅林别有深意地看了眼魔女，“避人耳目就得花更多心思了。”  
“这种小事，我早就处理好了。”他一脸散漫，但回答得信心十足。  
梅林点点头，他不置可否，于是回到了之前的话题：“那宴会的事就算说好了？”  
“……下不为例。”他递过去一个眼神，警告的意味不言而喻，然而梅林只是笑而不语。  
一旁看着的魔女不禁在心里叹了口气：他下次绝对还敢。  
不过这样也不错——她已经好久没有参加过什么正经的宴会了。华丽的裙子，金碧辉煌的舞厅，美酒佳肴……她就像小女孩向往着童话一样，露出了憧憬的神情。  
随即她便想起来一个有些尴尬的事实。  
她并不擅长跳舞。  
“这有什么？不是还有一个月吗？可以慢慢练。”吉尔伽美什轻笑着嘲讽了一番她的多虑。他在一众毛茸茸的簇拥下熟练地从壁橱里拿出了装满吃食的玻璃罐，蹲下开始了投喂。  
说起来明明之前还对这群猫咪一副不理不睬的嫌弃模样，现在倒是相处得无比融洽，本来是她的工作现在居然主动被他接了去。  
“喵呜~”猫咪毛茸茸的尾巴亲昵地蹭着金发青年纤瘦的手腕，他不厌其烦地抚摸着它的脑袋。  
“这怎么练嘛……又没有人教我。”伊什塔尔忍不住也跟着一起蹲下来，凑过去一块儿逗弄着喵喵直叫的小可爱们。  
“笨蛋，当然是我来教你。”  
“你……？你难道很了解女生的那部分的舞步嘛？”魔女戏谑道，一时突然觉得有哪里不对，收起了笑意和抚摸猫咪的手，“等下……”  
“你这家伙，在外面的时候不会跟很多别的女人跳过舞吧？”她眯起眼审视着金发青年，彼时对方挑了挑眉，张口正欲反驳，没想到却少见地突然欲言又止，随即还转开了目光。  
“嚯，真是稀奇，你居然说不出话了？”魔女似乎真的发了怒，她站起身，叉着腰，狠狠地瞪着面前不由得露出一丝苦恼的男人。  
“真是的，不可避免的情况总归还是有的吧？而且不过是跳舞而已——”面对她咄咄逼人的语气，他不悦地皱起眉解释道，却被对方直接打断——  
“什么叫不过是跳舞而已？你回来了这么久根本没有提起过！真是太过分了！”  
“没有提起是因为根本没有必要，不过是我连容貌都没有记住的女人，跟路上擦肩而过的陌生人有何区别？”  
“当然有区别！那些擦肩而过的陌生人可没有碰过你的身体！”  
魔女面红耳赤地吼道，气急败坏地把高大的青年一把推到墙壁上。  
吉尔伽美什愣了一瞬，一个不注意便被伊什塔尔拉住领口，逼迫着他不得不弯下腰凑近过去。  
“她们都碰过哪里？肩膀？背？手臂？”她气势汹汹地质问。  
魔女纤细柔软的身体突然贴了上来，她松开他皱巴巴的领子，伸手抱上他的背，眼睛里怒气消散了一些，湿漉漉的眼眸直直地盯着他，嘴上依旧咄咄逼人：“你这个大骗子！大坏蛋！”  
“这种事情唔——”  
她柔软湿润的嘴唇堵住了他未说完的话，踮脚紧紧勾住他的脖子，用身体催促他搂住自己的腰向房间里走。  
“我要惩罚你，吉尔伽美什。”魔女一脸跃跃欲试，兴致盎然地舔了舔嘴唇，居高临下地看着躺在床上，被自己压在身下的他。  
她不知道从哪里掏出了魔杖，漂浮而起的衣带在魔法的指示下将青年的手腕束缚在头顶。魔杖那冰凉细硬的稀有木材质感划过他的脸廓，随即魔女便看见那漂亮的喉结浮动了一番，她轻笑了一声，手中的魔杖向下慢条斯理地移动，经过那形状精致的锁骨，凹凸有致的胸肌，很快便到达了那对红润微小的凸起。  
身下男人的身体果然紧绷起来，不过除此之外并未收到其他的反应，那双眼睛依旧镇定地看着她的一举一动。  
“可以啊吉尔伽美什，挺能忍的嘛，”伊什塔尔轻声道，缓缓解开了身后的丝带，“好好保持哦，要是在我尽兴之前就忍不住的话，那就是你输了，怎么样？赌不赌？”  
“哼，小菜一碟。”吉尔伽美什游刃有余地甚至笑出了声，“你尽管试试看。”  
“你是不是在小看我？”她不服气道。  
规规矩矩束着的皮带和裤子的纽扣不得不屈服于她的魔法，为她白嫩的双手展露出男人微微发烫的器官。  
她轻轻地用指尖顺着柱身摸索，沾了薄汗的掌心跟着动作摩擦着那分外娇嫩的皮肤，隐隐生出几分快意。  
此刻她手上凉凉的温度在他逐渐升温的下身撩拨，简直就是冰火两重天。  
“……”他抿住唇没发出声音，呼吸却开始颤抖散乱。  
在亲密伴侣幸灾乐祸的注视下勃起应该不算太糟糕的体验，但是矜傲的青年还是觉得自己底气弱了不止一截。他觉得更糟糕的是他的耳朵正在发烫，一定是不争气地变红了。  
对于自己因为她的伺弄而情动这件事，他百口莫辩。  
然而魔女可不会轻易绕过他。  
吉尔伽美什看着对方粉嫩的舌尖在硬挺的器官上流连忘返，留下的透明唾液更是反射出淫荡的光亮。  
……投降一次也不是不可以。  
脑海里这样的想法一闪而过，但过度舒适的快感让他忍不住想看看，这难得的享受还能持续多久。  
可是被故意放慢脚步的挑逗很快变成了折磨，她起身紧贴着他躺下，别有用心地用腿间摩挲着他本就难耐的欲望。视线逐渐被欲火点燃的吉尔伽美什紧握着双拳，大口喘着气，他似乎已经感受不到手腕被勒住的疼痛，近乎全身的感官都被迫集中在了那一处。  
“怎么样呀，还能坚持得住吗？看你这么辛苦，不如趁早投降哦……”  
蛊惑般的话语轻飘飘地落到耳边，他好一会儿才在思维混乱的大脑里处理出听到的信息。  
“哈……那你呢？你还能坚持多久？嗯？”  
不甘示弱的男人说话声低沉而诱人，到这个时候他依旧不忘挑衅一番。  
“肯定比你久。”魔女轻笑着喘气，她掀起裙摆，露出匀称的大腿，白皙的肌肤差点教此时的吉尔伽美什看花了眼。她顶着他灼热的目光慢悠悠地脱下腿间那最后一小片布料，精致的蕾丝花边沿着柔软的皮肉一寸寸滑下，直到消失在视线边缘。  
她随意地一扔，伸手放下了裙摆。  
此刻那令人遐想的地方空无一物，伊什塔尔就这样跪趴着靠近过来，吻了吻他的唇。  
“不想要吗？”露骨的诱惑像是能让那双剔透的眸子滴出水来。  
该死的……这真是……  
面色薄红的金发青年沉吟半晌，似乎有些恼羞成怒地盯着她，随后微眯起眼睛说道：“哼，一般般吧。你还得加把劲才行，伊什塔尔。”  
“你还真是嘴硬——”魔女没好气地锤了他一拳。  
“嘴再硬现在也没有下面硬啊。”吉尔伽美什勾起一个意味深长的笑容，若无其事地耍起了流氓，“怎么，不想试试到底有多硬吗？”  
不过这样的调戏里自然能读出他的妥协。  
“噗，那我就勉为其难地试试好了……”她靠在他耳边吹了口气，笑着接受了对方难得的妥协。  
吉尔伽美什顿时感到手上一松，瞬间便循着本能，一个起身把伊什塔尔压在了身下。  
“后悔可来不及了，接下来就让你明天下不了床。”  
他贴近过去，滚烫的下体迫不及待地嵌入了她柔嫩湿润的私处，猛烈的律动里两人交换着缠绵的吻。  
空气燥热难耐，汗水湿透了鬓发。彼此的喘息和触摸从未如此的诱人和淫靡。  
直到日落西下，直到明月升起，这迷乱的一切才暂时终止。

是夜凌晨，魔女因为过多的睡眠时间过早地醒了。  
她实在忍不住想去冲个澡，于是挣开了青年温热的怀抱。  
“喵”在夜里依旧生龙活虎似乎是猫猫的天性，映着月光的明亮眼睛扑闪扑闪的，毛茸茸的爪子一蹦便轻松地跳上了床。  
正好，你先代我陪陪他吧。  
伊什塔尔微笑着把它放进吉尔伽美什怀里。  
“啧，别把它抱过来啊，脖子好痒……”没想到他迷迷糊糊地出声抱怨起来，皱着眉头用手挡开了在自己鼻子上晃悠的猫尾巴。  
“哈哈，好啦好啦，我抱它下去——”魔女被他逗笑了，忍不住凑过去亲了亲他的脸，这才走去浴室。  
而过于疲惫的男人又继续睡了过去……  
“吉尔伽美什！！吉尔伽美什！！”  
房间外突然传来魔女的呼唤声。  
金发青年蓦然惊醒，他下意识地担心是不是出了什么事，刷地从床上翻身下来。  
“怎么了？”  
他提高了声音。  
“快来看！快来看！”  
“哈？”意识到不是什么要紧事儿之后他便放松了下来，起床气让依旧半梦半醒的他皱起了眉，不过他还是披了件外套循声去了阳台。  
他望着伊什塔尔脸上兴奋喜悦的神情，狐疑地问道：“大晚上的，有什么好看的？”  
“你看！发芽了！”  
他顺着她手指的方向看去，楼下的花圃里黑漆漆的泥土上可以看到许多细小的幼苗，在月光下还算清晰，一列列排在一起。  
“太好了！”  
“真是的，大惊小怪，这种小事有什么好吃惊的。”他嗤笑一声，抬手摸了摸她的脑袋。  
“发芽了就说明马上就会长花苞了！长花苞之后那很快就会开花了！然后就会有这—————么一大片的玫瑰花！”她张开双臂示意道，那副模样十足地惹人怜爱。  
“说不定能卖很多钱呢！虽然说这样可能抢了梅林那家伙的生意……”  
“噗、”吉尔伽美什笑出了声，“哈哈哈哈哈哈，你这笨蛋，我不是早就说过了吗，你不必担心关于钱的事情。”  
“你什么都不需要担心。”他轻声说道，语气分外的温柔，就像此时此刻落在他脸庞的月光。  
魔女看的愣住了。她突然就想让这几秒变得更长一些。  
不过也不知道是不是过于害羞了，讲出来的话却不合时宜：“是吗……我倒是觉得需要担心一下你身边的女人缘呢……”  
她顺势递去嘲笑的目光，果然一时语塞的对方又难得露出了窘迫又微恼的神情。

“开玩笑的啦。你能这么说，我很开心，吉尔伽美什。”

眨眼间便到了约定的宴会当天。  
穿着白色礼服裙的魔女挽着金发青年的手臂在众人艳羡的目光里入了场。  
她恍惚间觉得这就像是一场属于他们的婚礼，除了没有神圣的教堂和牧师的见证，眼前这一切就像梦境一样华美，充满笑容和祝福，飞花满天。  
她莫名有些感动和遗憾。  
毕竟身为魔女，只要还想活着便不可踏入教堂半步。只有这个时候她多么希望自己能是一个平凡的女子——不，她似乎每时每刻都希望。  
许是眼神里透露的信息太过明显，吉尔伽美什捏了捏她的手，带着熟悉的语气道：“就算再觉得这群人类无趣也得露出点笑容来敷衍吧？”  
“没什么。”她笑了笑。他已经跨越了那么多阻碍，给了她从来不认为自己可以拥有的一切，她早已别无他求。  
吉尔伽美什没再说话，他拉着她的手到了大厅的中央，低头亲吻她的手背。  
四周响起一些欢迎的掌声，很快又渐渐安静，水晶灯烂漫的光洒下来，伊什塔尔紧张地咽了咽唾沫。  
“笨蛋，像平常那样就行，无需多想。”他低沉的声音响在耳畔，魔女伪装出的人类耳朵泛起微红，她轻轻点点头。  
乐曲声缓缓流淌，青年有力的臂膀带着她稳稳地旋转，随着节奏在大理石地面上踏出清脆的舞步。  
那是一种非常奇妙的感觉。层层叠叠的裙摆像花瓣一样徐徐展开，她觉得自己变得分外轻盈，所有的烦恼都没了踪影。  
“伊什塔尔，这个问题我今生只问一次——你想不想做我的新娘？”  
在绚丽的金色烛光的簇拥下，她好像从对面那双温暖的赤色眼眸里看见了天堂，寻见了那一生的归宿。  
“吉尔伽美什……”  
她还是忍不住落了泪。  
“我愿意。”  
我爱你。

“——最后的最后，新郎和新娘拥吻在了一起。”  
将一切看在眼里的梅林站在一旁微微笑着，轻声地说了一句。

END（这次应该是真的……吧？


End file.
